


blooming on a cloudless night

by 365247simp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365247simp/pseuds/365247simp
Summary: Looking around the room I can see blinking red lights. The cameras are a reminder that I am never alone.Silky sheets hug my pregnant belly as I try to sit up. Nothing but the best for the future mother of Illumi's children.I can never escape this place. I can never escape him.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	blooming on a cloudless night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work, so I hope you'll be patient with me as I learn how this goes. I will have spicy scenes later on in the fic, and I will post a warning for those chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Encounters

Looking around the room I can see blinking red lights. The cameras are a reminder that I am never alone.

Silky sheets hug my pregnant belly as I try to sit up. Nothing but the best for the future mother of Illumi's children. 

I can never escape this place. I can never escape him. 

Looking back, I should have been more careful. It was a cold night at the beginning of spring when I left the bar. Trying to drink my sorrows away had only ever given me nausea and embarrassing memories in the past. I don’t know why I thought it would work now. I lived a couple of miles away, but I was too drunk to drive, and it was too late in the evening to get a cab. I didn’t mind the walk, but it did nothing to lighten my depressive state. In a brief fit of anger, I picked up a rock and threw it against the brick wall of an alley to my right. 

The world was too cruel. Life was unfair. I was mad at the world for making it so hard to be happy. 

The rock ricocheted off the narrow alley walls, creating a bone-chilling silence. I stared into the darkness trying to make out the shapes hidden within. In the shadows, a figure stood.. alone? Labored breathing filled the silence that ensued. I sobered up when I realized exactly what I had gotten myself into. 

Dead bodies were not something I saw every day, but oh how I wished the corpses were my only problem. Fear screamed at me to run away while bloodlust radiated from the man that stood at the center of it all. The monster painted in blood. At a glance, you could feel his murderous intent and see the danger he posed. His posture gave no hint of remorse for the actions he had committed. Long black hair shifted over the mans’ shoulder as his head turned my way. Illumi’s eyes were cold and distant when they met mine. 

Time seemed painfully slow as I sprinted home. I struggled to keep my eyes open against the tears that streamed down my face. Dark thunderous clouds expanded and covered the night sky. Rain began to pour down onto every inch of my body. Puddles and small streams obscured the sidewalks as speeding cars splashed water on my already drenched clothes. The alleys I saw while I ran home looked eerily similar to the alley I had run from. 

Panic and unease further muddled my senses, it made me fall into a puddle of water for the tenth time. My knees were bruised and bloodied at that point. I couldn’t handle it anymore. The ominous night sky brightened for a moment, when lightning broke through the clouds to strike the earth. Thunder came soon after and rang in my ears. 

My skin felt tingly, like it wasn’t mine anymore. My ears rang over and over again as I stared into nothingness. Stop it. Don’t play the victim. I shook awake. I finallhy let myself breathe, and think calmly.

I have to call someone, I decided. Someone needs to know. I need someone to help me!

I turned my head to look wildly around me. Nobody in sight, which meant that I couldn’t ask anyone for help. I couldn’t feel the mans’ bloodlust, but I knew I should get to safety right away.

‘Just get me home safe.’ I begged. ‘I’ll forget the rest, everything.’ ‘Just help me.’

I should have known that God was cruel and unforgiving. 

I had turned the corner onto my street, sighing with relief, when the next trial began. All the lights were on in my house. A break-in? I panicked, because there was nowhere else to go this late at night. Could I have forgotten? My logical side took over. I checked to see if there were any signs of a break-in, and found no scratches on the lock or door. I ducked down to reach for the small potted plant which contained my spare key. I slowly turned the key and opened the door when I noticed something.. off 

The smell of salt and rust.

It overpowered my senses, and I knew blood was nearby. Lots of it. Shivers ran up my spine as I pictured dead bodies bleeding out in my own home. Every instinct warned me to run, hide, do anything to escape, but my feet stayed planted in the doorway. I needed to see it. I needed to know what was going on. 

One step at a time, I quietly walked toward the living room. The smell grew stronger and my heart pounded in my chest. It was a stupid thing to do, confronting him. I should have made a run for it as soon as I had the chance. I should have gone to the cops first. I should have gone home earlier or walked with friends. I should have called a cab.

The room was bright red. The walls were splattered with blood, a leak in the ceiling stained the carpet. My eyes unfocused at the sight. It was too much to take in. Everything seemed fake until another presence made itself known in the room.

The monster with an icy gaze and rampant bloodlust was staring at me. The way he looked at me was so intense, so severe. Bloodied hands and lifeless bodies swam in my vision as my knees buckled and the world slowly faded around me. 

The monster smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this a pretty long series, and I will be updating around three times a week. Let me know in the comments if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
